


Confession

by CrazyLittleFox



Series: Eruri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confession, Eruri Week, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLittleFox/pseuds/CrazyLittleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin did something and has to confess to Levi. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri week 2015 prompt 3  
> Confession

His peaceful sleep was interrupted by the loud, incessant beeping of the alarm. Dragging his eyes open, Erwin found himself to be in their bed, staring at the white ceiling. Blinking away sleep, he scowled. Once again Levi had forgotten to turn the damn alarm off, an alarm he didn’t even need. No matter what he had planned, the shorter man always woke at 6am and got up soon after. It was very rare for Levi to lie in, despite Erwin’s best attempt at persuasion. He always put the alarm on for 7.30 despite his body clock waking him at 6. A routine, Levi seemed unable or unwilling to break. 

Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, Erwin grumbled. It was his day off and he’d planned on sleeping in a little bit, no chance of that now. Flopping onto his side, the blonde attempted to reach the annoying sound machine. His arm fell short, dropping it down on to the empty side of the bed. Huffing out a sigh, he wiggled closer, lifting up slightly to smash his hand on the off button, silencing the constant beeping. Pleased with himself, he flopped face first into Levis pillow, enjoying the scents which greeted him. Erwin smiled and inhaled deeply, gathering more of the pillow to him cuddling it like it was Levi himself. He began drifting back into sleep, haphazardly splayed out cross the bed, quite happy to never move again. 

“Oi, you old fart, stop hugging my pillow and get up already!” Levi nagged appearing round the door, hands on hips, frowning. He marched in, past the man sprawled on the bed, rummaging in one of the draws for something. Erwin groaned loudly into the pillow, acting like a stubborn teenager. Levi glared at him, pulling on the t-shirt he’d pulled out before ordering Erwin out of bed again and swiftly leaving the room. 

Erwin was not a morning person by any means, and it took him some time to wake up properly and think straight.   
5 more minutes he thought, nuzzling deeper into the pillow below him. It wasn’t long before heard Levi shout at him again.

“I swear to god Erwin!” the raven yelled from the kitchen downstairs. Knitting his brows together, the blonde tried to think if they’d made plans today. He didn’t remember making any but his memory on a morning want particularly reliable. Letting out a huff, He dragged himself out of bed. He stretched, making his shoulders pop slightly, giving a small yawn. He’d give anything to just lie back down and go back to sleep, but he better now, he didn’t want to anger the beast. Gathering his clothes and towel, he made his way to the bathroom. Stripping off the thin cotton trousers, He entered the shower, hoping the water running over his bare skin would help wake him up a little. Upon entering the shower he found himself being smacked in the face by the lowered showerhead, something else Levi forgot to rectify. Fumbling with the holder, he scooted it up so it was at the top, and out of harm’s way. Showering was something he enjoyed, letting the warm water invigorate his skin, and smelling the sweet fragrances in the steamy room.   
Hopping out, he towel dried himself, and quickly dressed himself in the clean and jeans shirt Levi had left out for him to wear. Looking at the mirror Erwin was tempted to draw something in the steamed up glass, but soon thought better of it. Instead he wiped away the fog with a dry towel and started his daily routine. Roughly rubbing his hair to get the excess water out, followed by combing it to the side in his usual neat parted style. Next he shaved the 5 o’clock shadow, taking care not to nick the skin. It took him a while not fully concentrating, still not quite awake yet. He fussed about with this and that before finally finishing up with brushing his teeth. 

The task itself, was one which required little concentration, grab the brush put the paste on and brush away so he set off doing just that. Half way through the job Erwin froze, staring at the other brush in the little holder. It was white and blue, like his . . . even though he was using his. Looking down at the handle protruding from his mouth, he swore, sending globules of white foam spraying from his mouth. 

He’d picked up Levi’s brush and was using that. Erwin whipped the brush out, staring at it in panic. Maybe if he cleaned it up properly and put it back the way it was Levi would never know? He stood, frozen to the spot, the cogs of his brain whirring, trying to find a solution that meant he wouldn’t be shouted at. Erwin scrabbled at the tap, turning it on too harshly, splattering the fresh shirt with water droplets. 

“Fuck!” He spat, frantically twisting the tap, slowing the stream to a gentler pressure. Grabbing the towel he patted down the shirt, still waving the wrong toothbrush about sending more minty foam flying. Abandoning drying his shirt, he deemed the toothbrush more important. Erwin shoved the head into the water, letting the remnants of the paste wash off swirling down the plug hole. Raising it to eye level he inspected it. It looked clean enough so he dried it off best he could, putting it back carefully and grabbing his own. He wet it finishing off the job he started, glancing back at the brush he’d mistakenly used. Finishing up he wiped round the mirror, making sure there was no evidence of toothpaste there or round the sink. Or anywhere else for that matter.   
Once he’d finished up in the bathroom, he was about to leave when Levi reappeared,  
“Shift over I need to brush my teeth” He stated shoving the blonde away with his hip, reaching for the used brush. Erwin stared horrified, terrified Levi would know and kill him on the spot. Holding his breath he watched Levi wide eyed, as he copied exactly what Erwin had done moments before. Levi, gave him a puzzled look in the mirror, utterly confused why Erwin looked as though he was expecting to be struck down. He waited for Levi to finish not saying a word, scared of he he would do, and followed the raven down stairs.   
Sidling into the kitchen, he shot a furtive glanced at the raven man, sliding into one of the breakfast bars stools.  
“Do you want tea or coffee?” Levi enquired, taking down a mug for Erwin, who wasn’t paying attention, his mind still on the toothbrush incident.  
“Yes!” He replied, realising Levi had asked him a question. The short male stared at him confused.  
“I asked if you want tea or coffee. . .” he repeated, watching him for a moment more, shrugging and turning back to his task.  
“Oh, uh coffee please” Already he’d messed up making Levi suspicious. 

Breakfast went past without another incident, both men chatting aimlessly about this and that.   
A couple of hours had passed when Levi finally reminded Erwin of the plans they had today.   
“go get ready, we need to do some shopping then at 12 we have an appointment with the florist” Levi recapped, shooing his fiancé out of the kitchen gathering their breakfast things to wash. 

He’d forgotten the florist appointment. Going to find his shoes and jacket, Erwin still found his mind worrying about the toothbrush. Maybe if he bought another exactly the same Levi would never know? They had to go to the store first anyway so maybe he could sneak one in.   
Erwin let Levi drive today, the slightly younger male had noticed he was a bit preoccupied, but at last he hadn’t asked questions. Yet. He sat staring out the window, formulating a plan to acquire a new brush without being discovered, when Levi’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.  
“Are you even listening to me?!” he snapped, shooting daggers quickly at Erwin, turning his eyes back to the road.   
“Huh?” came the response, irritating the raven. 

“I knew you weren’t listening you ass, what’s got you so absentminded?” Levi growled.   
“N-nothing! Just uhh, thinking how the times flown by since we set the date” he replied, thinking quickly of a response which was somewhat believable. It seemed to have worked, as Levi harrumphed, his face setting into a scowl before, continuing on the one sided discussion about the flowered for their upcoming wedding.   
Once parked up and in the supermarket, things seemed back to normal, until they reached the toiletries aisle. Erwin felt as if he was sweating; watching Levi, browse through the toothpastes and floss. Now was his chance to try find a new brush. Edging closer to the shelves he began to search, trying not to draw attention to himself.   
“Hey Erwin, do you need any more toothpaste?” Levi queried turning to look at the blonde. Once again his brow knitted together in a quizzical fashion, seeing Erwin slam down a toothbrush he was looking at, giving Levi a sheepish glance. He was acting like a child caught taking sweets without asking or something. The blonde shook his head, silently praying for Levi to blow over the obviously weird reaction to a simple question. 

Damn he wasn’t very good at not acting guilty. They managed to finish off their shopping without any more interesting, strange actions from Erwin, although Levi was highly suspicious. If Erwin was hiding something, maybe he had a good reason for it, maybe it was a surprise? It didn’t stop the raven from being damn curious though.   
By 12, they were waiting in the florist shop, ready to discuss what kinds of flowers they wanted for the centre pieces on the tables and dotted round the room they had booked for the reception. In all honestly he didn’t think Levi cared that much about marriage, or flowers, but planning had shown Erwin maybe Levi cared more now because it was what he truly wanted. These thoughts made him feel worse about the mix up. He knew how much Levi prioritised hygiene and cleanliness and his mistake made him feel like he’d betrayed him somehow. It was a stupid thought, but one he could dispel as he looked dutifully at the different flowers Levi pointed out.   
Maybe he should come clean after all. Off in his own little world again, Erwin failed to noticed Levi trying to get his attention.  
“Erwin, Oi, Erwin!” Levi raised his voice, snapping his fingers in the blonde’s vacant face. The taller man started, blinking at fiancé.

“I said how about the cream roses with red or purple roses mixed in?” He started, looking over Erwin.  
“Are you okay? You’ve been kind of. . . off today?” the man asked, softening his tone, showing a little concern.   
That’s all it took for Erwin to confess, blurting out, his face flushing red.  
“I accidentally used your toothbrush. And I’m sorry it was a mistake!” he burst out giving Levi his best puppy dog look.  
“What!?! Goddamn it Erwin that’s gross!” Levi exclaimed, glowering deeply at the man before him. Then his face fell into realisation,   
“Wait, you brushed before I did! You mean I used it AFTER you’d done that!?! Fuck sake Erwin that’s just. . .” Levi tailed off; leaving his fiancé stood looking like a chastised child. Erwin let Levi blow off steam, thankful they were they only ones in the shop. At least he had come clean so that was some weight off his shoulders, now he just needed Levi to forgive him.

“Damn it Erwin you’re buying me a new toothbrush! and dinner tonight to make up for it” Levi, finally piped up, glowering at the sheepish grin, Erwin gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope it was enjoyable for you and Here's my tumblr if you want to follow  
> http://crazylittlefoxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
